


Awa'

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mr. Culbertson passes by the remains of the Elric house. <br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awa'

**Author's Note:**

> RaceUlfson prompted me with: _What did the rest of the village think after the Elric house burned down and the boys left?_

The smoke still curled up around the remains of the Elric house. Mr. Culbertson barely glanced its way, too intent on getting his flock moved. “Hey ‘ere, hey ‘ere,” he called to his dog, waving his hand, “awa’!” The slinky, black and white dog turned the sheep, pushing it out and away from the house. No one wanted to be near it any more. Too many things had happened there; Trisha Elric passed, and the boys…something strange had happened to the boys. Ed’s accident, and Al’s, too; they were the source of gossip around the general store, but everyone shut up when Pinako walked through the door. 

“Those boys had enough. We have to support them,” she’d say, and nothing more about it. 

The sheep turned and Kooney, the dog, pushed them back the other way with a bark. 

They were good boys, Mr. Culbertson thought, maybe too smart for their own good, but good boys, none the less. Whatever had happened, that accident; why they’d left, well, wasn’t any of his business. 

And maybe, just maybe, they’d be home again soon.


End file.
